


walk all over me

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: D/s play, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Kitchen!Sex, M/M, Porn, Top!Liam, no really just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s not that liam can’t dominate zayn because he so totally can. he tells louis this, who coos and pats his cheek and calls him adorable, before going back to his story where he has harry strapped to the wall (somehow) and is doing unspeakable things to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk all over me

**Author's Note:**

> so heppirigoshi over at tumblr prompted me for some: slight bdsm (dirty talk, spanking, collar, toys) and liam carrying zayn around the house, liam all the way babes, kitchen (?) or living room, all over the house would be better oh and stairs - but clearly I can't follow prompts at all because I suck a lot. This sucks a lot. Ugh, hope you still like it, darling.

 

 

it’s not that liam can’t dominate zayn because he so totally can. he tells louis this, who coos and pats his cheek and calls him adorable, before going back to his story where he has harry strapped to the wall (somehow)and is doing unspeakable things to him. 

and that’s – liam scowls, insulted. he might look harmless but he has all these muscles, right, and if he wants he could definitely manhandle zayn and then some. liam just doesn’t want to because what’s wrong with making love anyway? he tells louis this as well (he really ought to stop telling louis things).

‘aw, li, that’s sweet, and that’s fine, because you’re so gentle and _loving_ ,’ says louis in this patronising tone that doesn’t sit well with liam because he’s _read_ some of the truly awful sonnets louis has composed about harry’s dimples. ‘but some of us like spice in our sex, you know? like, okay, so i have harry against the wall and he’s practically clawing off the wallpaper – ’

liam stops listening and starts sulking instead. he has a mulish look on his face when zayn arrives from work just then, lighted cigarette dangling from his fingers, plaid shirt unbuttoned all the way to reveal his slim torso in a black tank top.

‘why are you talking about fucking harry upside down?’ asks zayn, whose gaze drifts to liam. he pauses and liam doesn’t _mean_ to keep glaring at his boyfriend, but he’s thinking, all right, about what it would be like if he just throws zayn against the wall and fucks him. it’ll probably be painful and exhausting, zayn clinging to him for support as liam rocks into him –

zayn lifts both hands up, wriggling the one holding the fag. ‘yeah, yeah, i get it, li, i’ll put it out. stop looking at me like that.’ he leans down to flick off the fag on the ashtray. liam’s gaze drops to the swooping view he has of zayn’s skin above the neckline of his top, his collarbones sharp and shadowed.

without thinking, liam snakes his arms round zayn’s waist and drags him down to his lap. zayn places a palm on the middle of liam’s chest for balance, shifting until his legs are on either side of liam, and gives liam a curious look before shrugging and kissing him. their lips part instantly; they’ve done this literally thousands of times before, but the thoughts running through liam’s mind as zayn curls his tongue against the inside of his cheek is new and hot and starts a low simmer in his belly. his dick obviously likes it as it presses against zayn’s bum, and zayn makes a surprised noise low in his throat. 

‘oi! i am trying to relive one of the greatest shags of my life here!’ louis cries out indignantly.

liam is too busy with zayn’s bottom lip to answer but zayn does it for him, flipping louis off before blindly reaching for one of the cushions and chucking it at their mate. liam drags zayn even closer, pushing zayn down on his erection until zayn gasps and tugs on liam’s hair.

‘fine, i get it, i can take a hint.’ louis leaves with a huff, slamming the door behind him. liam would feel bad – zayn starts grinding their hips together and no, liam feels great, actually, his fingers slipping under zayn’s tank top and then dragging it up and over his head.

zayn pants over liam’s lips. ‘bed?’

liam shakes his head. ‘no.’ he looks at zayn in this light, afternoon brightness from the window making his skin glow gold and honey and picking out the brighter flecks in his eyes until the pupils swallow them away when liam squeezes on a nipple. ‘here,’ he clarifies, lapping at zayn’s pink mouth, before thrusting his tongue inside in a bruising kiss, ‘right here where you look so gorgeous in this light. christ, zayn, you’ll look even better riding me.’

‘liam,’ groans zayn, fingernails raking down the side of his neck. there’s a note of surprise there, which only spurs liam on because he wants to give zayn everything, and usually he is utter crap at dirty talk but he doesn’t allow his awkwardness to ruin a potentially brilliant shag as he puts his lips next to zayn’s ear and whispers, ‘but before i fuck you, i want you on your knees and sucking me off. like. shit. you, you looking up at me whilst i fill your mouth inch by inch. want that, babe? ‘cos _i_ want to feel the back of your throat.’

‘oh god, yeah,’ says zayn, ‘please,’ and then he rolls off liam’s lap and onto the floor, pushing liam’s knees apart. unsteady hands fumble with his belt and zip.

liam cradles the back of zayn’s head, fingers tangled in hair. ‘i’m waiting,’ he reminds the other boy, tightening his grip until zayn gives a jerky nod and a sexy lick-lip when he finally gets liam’s cock out. it’s as hard as it can be and zayn moans softly before wrapping his lips round the head. zayn doesn’t waste time, hollowing his cheeks as he goes down on liam’s dick, the flat of his tongue dragging against the side until, with a little swallowing motion, liam slides down zayn’s throat. ‘oh, oh babe, you’re so good, yeah,’ liam praises, staring at the marvellous sight between his legs. zayn groans, sending tiny lightning bolts up liam’s spine. ‘come on, zayn, try to take me apart.’

zayn’s eyes flick up to him through those fucking eyelashes. he sucks upwards, coils his tongue round the pink dickhead, and then goes down again. he’s doing this with nothing but his mouth; liam closes his eyes, head thrown back, and just _feels_ : the slight hint of teeth, the velvet-rough glide of tongue, the puffs of air on his pubes, the gradual tightness as he goes deeper inside zayn’s mouth. it’s all so good and liam can come like this, can already feel the coil in his gut. for a split second, he thinks about it, coming down zayn’s throat without warning, making zayn drink it all, and the idea nearly sends him over. liam just breathes out through his mouth instead, one long exhale, as he gently guides zayn off his prick.

‘enough of that,’ he says, voice rough. ‘up, zayn.’

up zayn goes, gracefully climbing back onto liam’s lap. liam runs his fingertips through the sweat on zayn’s chest, into the slight dip at the base of his throat. zayn sways slightly, eyes focused on liam’s lips, hands clinging possessively to liam’s dick between them. liam traces the tattoos on the other boy’s collarbones, then down the ink on his arm until their fingers tangle together, lightly jerking liam off. he groans, head falling to the side, and zayn leans forward and licks at the birthmark on his throat. he works on it for a bit until liam can feel the skin throbbing under zayn’s mouth. liam can’t properly think anymore, just want, and he wants to fuck zayn. now.

he bats zayn’s hand away from his dick. ‘you’re still wearing clothes, zayn,’ liam points out, ‘don’t you want me to fuck you?’

there’s a smirk on zayn’s lips when he sits up. ‘keen, are we? and after i blew you so prettily. why don’t you sit back and – ’

‘shut up,’ liam interrupts, not meanly, catching zayn’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. ‘i’m on top right now, zayn. you’ll listen to me.’ he’s not even sure where the words are coming from but liam reckons zayn doesn’t mind because zayn lets out a needy whimper that tugs on liam’s balls.

all the tension leaves zayn’s body as he slumps forward, nosing at liam’s cheek. ‘i’ll do anything you want,’ he says, all pliant limbs and raw lips, ‘please, li, anything at all – ’

liam hums thoughtfully. he cups the arch of zayn’s scapulas and pushes their bodies closer. ‘i want you to fuck my fingers, zayn. and come with just my fingers in your arse. and when you’re all loose and open, i’ll fuck you with my dick.’ a moan catches in his throat at the very thought, and liam bites down on a pink earlobe.

‘yeah, god, that sounds so good,’ says zayn breathlessly, gently moving his hips in circles. his eyes are closed, lips parted, and zayn looks like every filthy wet dream liam’s ever had.

‘go on, strip for me, babe.’

zayn clambers down once more and stands in the vee of liam’s legs. liam leans back, lightly palming himself, teeth working on his lower lip.

zayn knows how to put on a good show, always has. he’s already shirtless but he still runs his hands over his chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples, run a thumb down the middle of his chest. his eyes are half-closed, staring at liam with his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth. it’s _that_ look that makes liam rub at the head of his cock, needing stimulation.

their breathing is the loudest sound in the room. zayn undoes the button on his jeans, hooks his fingers inside the waistband of his briefs, and slowly eases them both down his legs. his cock is leaking at the tip already, resting against his belly, and liam licks his lips as zayn wraps a hand round himself for a few slow strokes. zayn lets out a pleased rumble and liam shakes his head, crooks his fingers at the other boy.

‘did i tell you to touch yourself?’ he asks softly, disapproval curling in his voice.

zayn gapes at him, hand settling over the crown. ‘i – i’m sorry, i thought you – ’ he stutters, eyes wide, and quickly moves so he’s standing in between liam’s legs again, squirming at the way liam is looking at him.

‘s’alright.’ he runs a hand soothingly down zayn’s side, thumb brushing at the inked heart on his hip. ‘just listen to me next time. no touching yourself zayn.’ liam nibbles on a hipbone, feeling zayn thrust lightly where his dick is so close to liam’s cheek. ‘i want you to feel good with just _my_ touch.’

slipping his fingers against zayn’s crack, liam presses his tongue flat against zayn’s skin, tracing the v-cut down to where his dick is twitching. his eyes are closed, zayn’s scent wrapping round his brain. he brushes against zayn’s hole in gentle circles and zayn utters a soft whimper, tilting his hips more.

‘you want it badly, don’t you?’ liam asks, opening his eyes to look up at the other boy, who is staring at him open-mouthed and panting. zayn tentatively reaches for liam’s hair and liam angles his head to the side, allowing zayn to fist a hand in his curls.

‘yes, please,’ zayn spreads his legs wider, pushing down on liam’s hand. ‘liam, more.’

liam pulls back his hand and sticks two fingers inside his mouth, slicking them with his spit. then he goes back to zayn’s hole, slowly pushing both in until the second knuckle, spearing zayn wide open.

zayn’s head falls back at the burn. ‘oh christ, fuck, _liam_ , ah – ’

‘so warm and tight, babe,’ he purrs, dropping kisses on the other boy’s abs. his bottom lip catches on zayn’s dick and he swipes his tongue over it and shoves his fingers against zayn’s sweet spot, making zayn shout. ‘come on, fuck my fingers if you want it, here – ’ he rotates his fingers against the tiny sensitive nub until zayn lets out a sob, grinding back down on his hand. zayn is painfully tugging on liam’s hair and liam focuses on that, because zayn is making the most delicious noises, looks so gorgeous fucking his fingers like this. ‘look at you, you’re just hungry for it, aren’t you? you. you’re a slut for my fingers and, and for my mouth.’

‘yeah, yeah, god, i need more, please li,’ zayn’s fingers clench restlessly in his hair, and he spits out a curse when liam sneaks in a third finger. ‘god, yes, yes, feel so good but want more babe, i, can you suck me? please? i wanna come so bad.’

liam swallows, and his own cock is throbbing now. he darts his tongue out to taste the pre-come dripping smeared on zayn's belly, then lower to where his dick is red and angry-looking, needing to be touched. zayn moans obscenely, and liam jabs against zayn's prostate again and again, tight nudges that make zayn rock his hips down for more. liam sucks half of zayn's dick in his mouth, watching as zayn bites down on his other hand, sweat gleaming on his flushed chest. he's so fucking beautiful and liam groans. he wants to fuck zayn, feel him clench around his dick like he's doing to liam's fingers.

so he hollows his cheeks, sinks down on zayn's cock all the way to the root, and thrusts his fingers roughly back in, grinding the heel of his palm against the sensitive skin behind zayn's balls.

'ah, _fuck_ , ah, ah, _liam_ ,' zayn sobs, hips jerking as he comes down liam's throat. liam swallows him down, eyelashes fluttering at the sweet-bitter taste of him on his tongue. he slowly drags back up zayn's softening prick, licking at the last traces of come. zayn leans into him, gulping in air, and liam gives him five seconds to recover - three, two, one - before he drags zayn down to his lap and kisses the newly gasped air out of his lungs.

zayn is pliant against him, moving his smiling mouth slowly against liam's. he rubs his belly against liam's erection, sighing into the wet curl of liam's tongue. 'you're still so hard, babe,' he mumbles.

liam groans. 'i'll make you come again,' he promises. he loops his arms round zayn's waist and pushes up from the sofa. zayn snuggles into his tight hold, licking idly at the curve of his neck. deciding that the bedroom is too far even if it is just two dozen steps away, liam walks them to the kitchen (eleven steps), one hand pushing down on his jeans until they're halfway down his thighs. he pokes a digit back into zayn, who twitches at the sensation, and settles zayn's down on the kitchen counter.

he lets go of zayn (who still clings to him anyway, mumbling nonsense into his shoulder) and grabs at the olive oil in the cupboard above their heads. it's messy and wasteful, but liam can't fucking wait. his dick is so hard that it's painful, nestled closely against zayn's mostly soft one, and liam blinks rapidly as he pours the oil over his fingers. he puts the bottle away with a clink and wraps a hand around himself, hissing at the sleek touch as he spreads the oil.

zayn huffs a laugh. 'shiny present for me,' he murmurs, passing a thumb over the head. he's always a bit ridiculous and clingy after sex. 'come on, liam, do me. looks hard, mate.' he giggles and liam rolls his eyes, squares his shoulders, bites down on the corner of zayn's lips.

'we're not done yet, zayn,' he says, twisting two fingers into the other boy's hole, coating him with oil. he massages the tiny nub until zayn's breath hitches, his cock stirring back to life. 'there, good boy. put your legs around me, love.'

zayn does so, eagerly now, and liam grabs his ass cheeks in each palm, hoists him up, and then rams zayn down on his dick. zayn clenches instantly, and liam growls, snapping his hips up until he's got a steady rhythm going. zayn curses and digs the balls of his feet right under liam's ass, lifting himself up and shoving back down with a moan. his muscles straining, liam pushes zayn against the fridge door, little magnets falling off, and starts fucking into him with neat rolls of his hips.

he licks along the edge of zayn's ear. 'god, you feel so good, zayn, so tight and hot and soft,' he moans roughly, punctuating each word with a sharp prod at zayn's sweet spot. he circles his hips, pulls back until just the head is inside, and then thrusts back in even deeper.

zayn is panting harshly, dropping kisses wherever he can on liam's face. their tongues tangle together, and there's spit and sweat everywhere. liam would find it disgusting but it's too brilliant, heat all around him, zayn whimpering his name with every thrust.

'ah, fuck, there, li, right _there_ ,' zayn says, slapping a hand on liam's shoulder then digging his fingernails in. 'harder, yeah, harder, faster - '

liam can't, though, not in this position. so he steps away from the fridge and carefully lowers himself on the floor with a hand gripping the edge of the counter. zayn stares at him, wild-eyed and hair mussed, and liam can't help the very affectionate kiss he drops on zayn's nose. then he's all business because he's dying to come, his balls drawn in so tight they feel ready to burst. he roughly throws zayn's left leg over his shoulder, then folds the right one against zayn's side so that's he's spread open and liam can pound into him without mercy.

'oh my fucking _god_ ,' zayn shouts, eyes screwed shut, scrabbling to hold on to something. his hand curls around the leg of the nearest chair whilst the other yanks at his own hair, before blindly reaching for liam's arm. 'oh fuck, fuck, yeah, just like that li, god _fuck_ \- '

'you have a filthy mouth,' liam says, voice so low it's nearly gone, trapped in the tightness in his chest. 'just, jesus, look at you, you're going to be so - _fuck,_ zayn - sore after this, the way i'm fucking into you. like this, baby? do you?'

'god, yes, yes, yes, you're the best, li, always, can i - ' zayn tilts his hips up, cock bouncing in the air ' - touch myself, please, need to come _now_ , li.'

'no,' snaps liam, and he grinds into zayn's ass until his own eyes are rolling back in pleasure. ' _fuck_ , no, you come with just my dick in you, babe. you can do it.'

'but i can't, liam,' zayn begs with a frustrated shake of his head.

'yeah, you can,' liam tells him, bending over zayn so he can kiss him, drag his tongue across the sweat on his cheek. liam is so, _so_ close but he wants zayn to fall apart first just like this, with liam fucking into him - 'feel me babe, you can feel me right? so hard inside of you, filling you up completely, and _god,_ here, on your sweet spot, yeah, making you feel so fucking good every single _time_.'

' _liam_ \- ' he arches off the floor, face twisting into something like pain but liam knows it's not. zayn's muscles tense up, ass clamping down on liam's cock as his own spills all over his chest and stomach. there's a sharp screeching sound as zayn yanks on the chair and it topples over with a crash. 'oh god, oh god, fuck, love you li - ' zayn babbles with huge gasping breaths, 'love you so much, come in me babe, yeah, fill me up - '

and liam's control breaks, finally, as he pushes in one last time and comes with a long agonised sound that he muffles into the middle of zayn's chest. his orgasm wrecks through him, making him black out for a second or two, so that when he finally connects back to his brain, it's to the feel of fingers combing through his hair. he lets out a long sigh and carefully pulls out of zayn, pressing kisses to the other boy's sternum when he feels him wince.

liam crawls next to zayn in the cramped space of their kitchen floor - oh god, the kitchen _floor_ , and liam feels something bubbling in his chest as he hides his face into zayn's neck. the post-coital high is gone, replaced by the post-what-the-fuck-did-i-do liam freak out that he's so good at. he shouldn't have listened to louis. damn louis with his damn stories about the sort of adventurous sex he and harry have.

'hey, you okay?' lips brush against his forehead.

liam mumbles into the sweaty skin of zayn’s throat.

‘what?’ asks zayn.

with a sigh, liam lifts his head, a different sort of blush on his cheeks. ‘i _said_ ,’ he repeats, on the verge of annoyance, ‘i feel embarrassed, okay? i don’t – you know i suck at stuff like that. and. for telling you to shut up and pulling on your hair. i’m sorry.’

the look on zayn’s face is soppy and fond. liam bites down on the urge to make fun of him because that look is making him feel even more mortified with a touch of echoed sentiment.

‘don’t, li,’ says zayn, soft, like his fingertips on liam’s cheek, ‘it was brilliant. you were – yeah – don’t apologise for fucking my brains out. ever. like, you’ve nothing to – it was hot, yeah?’ zayn giggles. ‘i can’t even complete my sentences yet, it was that good.’

a shy smile curls on liam’s lips. ‘really? well, well, um, we can do it again? because louis says i’m not, like, exciting enough or something. i can be.’

‘is that why you – i am going to kill louis,’ announces zayn, wrapping his arms round liam and dragging him into a warm embrace. ‘i love the way you are in bed, babe. it’s hot when we fuck like animals, sure, but when you touch me so gently? i love that even more because then i know exactly how you feel about me.’

‘oh.’ liam drops a smiley kiss on zayn’s shoulder. ‘i love you.’

‘i love you too.’ zayn’s laugh ruffles liam’s fringe. ‘but, like, feel free to toss me round whenever you want, liam. that was fun.’

liam bites down on his relieved grin. ‘only if you’ve been a naughty, naughty boy.’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is like my artificial high, really. <3
> 
> tumblr: http://clare-is-a-weed.tumblr.com/


End file.
